psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology
The Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology is an academic journal that reviews and reports "concepts, methods and experience" that relate, within the context of community, to individual and social behaviour problems from the perspective of social psychology. The journal purports to be international in scope and is aimed at a worldwide readership of community practitioners and social psychology professionals and researchers. The journal is published bi-monthly in English. Aims and scope The journal emphisizes some common concerns of community: * Addiction * AIDS * Crime * Deviance and delinquency * Education and Social services * Families, children and care for the elderly * Health (mental and physical) * Homelessness, deprivation and poverty * Organization of treatment environments * Police and legal processes in communities * Stress * Social competence * Violence The journal emphasizes an interest in: *Innovative concepts and interventions *Evaluation of methods and experience *The promotion of well being and social justice *Dialogue between researchers, practitioners and lay members of the community. Readership The Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology is published primarily to serve a readership consisting of social psychologists, clinical psychologists, social workers, administrators, community practitioners, health professionals, social scientists and psychiatrists. The journal is also open and available to lay members of the community and, as stated in its aims, maintaining less formal dialog with such through its Communications and commentary sections. Peer review Subscribers are "warmly welcomed and encouraged" to review and comment on all content which includes: *'Research papers' • reports on quantitative and qualitative studies (or applications of case study methods) *'Review articles' • surveys of theoretical developments or topics of major interest *'Innovations in practice' • brief reports by practitioners which describe interesting new developments and interventions *'Communications and commentary' • informal accounts of new ideas, initiatives, or interventions in progress, and commentaries on social, legal, medical, educational or administrative developments from the community psychology perspective. *'Book and other media reviews' • attention to relevant liturature that deals with topics of interest *'Calendar of events' • conferences relevant to Community & Applied Social Psychology Editorial board The senior editor is Geoffrey Stephenson, Emeritus Professor of Social Psychology from the Department of Psychology at the University of Kent at Canterbury in the UK. He is currently the advisory editor for the board. The current editor is Sandra Schruijer from the Utrecht School of Governance at the University of Utrecht in The Netherlands. She leads a team of five associate editors and a book review editor, Christopher Brotherton from the School of Life Sciences at Heriot-Watt University in the UK. Stephenson leads an editorial board of 42 academics and professionals from around the world including Australia, Chile, China, Germany, Italy, Mexico, The Netherlands, New Zealand, Portugal, Samoa, Spain, The UK and The USA. Submission and subscription The Journal of Community and Applied Social Psychology is available by subscription only through Wiley InterScience, a division of John Wiley & Sons, Inc.. Materials are generally submitted to the editor via email attached as Word documents along with a copyright agreement. Wiley holds the copyrights to all submissions. See also Category:Academic publishing List of community topics: *Social psychology *Community psychology Sources Online ISSN: 1099-1298 | Print ISSN: 1052-9284 Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology: *Issues *Early View *Product Information *Editorial Board *For Authors *Subscribe *Advertising Information *Contact Information Category:Academic publishing Category:Community Category:Applied sciences Category:Social psychology journals